My Kind of Town
}} My Kind of Town é uma quest secundária em Fallout: New Vegas. Passo a passo rápido Passo a passo detalhado Iniciando a quest Após entrar no lado de Primm tomado pelos fugitivos condenados, você pode ir para o Vikki and Vance Casino e falar com Johnson Nash, que irá informá-lo que o Deputy Beagle está sendo mantido refém e precisa ser resgatado, iniciando a quest, ou você pode ir diretamente ao Deputy Beagle dentro do Bison Steve Hotel e proceder para uma das alternativas descritas abaixo. Resgatando Beagle Agora você precisa lutar e/ou esgueirar-se pelo caminho até o Deputy Beagle, que está amarrado e sendo mantido refém na cozinha do Bison Steve Hotel. Seis condenados e seu líder habitam o piso principal do hotel. Um ou dois deles irão ser encontrados frequentemente próximos à entrada, com os outros ficando mais próximos ao grande salão de jantar na parte de trás. Com uma skill de Lockpick de nível 25 ou a chave da despensa na área de entrada, você pode alcançar Beagle na cozinha sem ter que passar pelo grupo de condenados no salão de jantar. Agora você pode: * Com uma skill de Speech de nível 40, faça Beagle contar a você tudo que ele sabe sobre Benny e seus homens imediatamente, e para onde eles foram. Se você for incapaz de passar por esse check, ele irá fornecer esta informação uma vez que vocês dois tenham saído do hotel. * Mate-o. Você receberá Karma negativo. Depois que Beagle estiver morto, você pode continuar a quest falando com Johnson Nash no Vikki and Vance Casino. * Liberte-o do cativeiro. Você receberá +25 Pontos de Experiência. Se você concordar em libertar Beagle, o seguinte pode acontecer: * Com um Speech de nível 25, convença-o a ficar por perto como um companheiro temporário para ajudar a limpar o resto do hotel. Note que Beagle irá parar de ser seu companheiro quando você sair do hotel, mesmo se você tiver dito para "wait here", então se você quer acessar o inventário dele para obter o Deputy Beagle's journal sem karma negativo, ou usá-lo para carregar itens, você terá que falar com ele antes de sair do hotel, usando a opção de diálogo "Beagle, take a weapon". * Permita Beagle sair furtivamente do hotel sem ajudá-lo. Se Beagle morrer pelo caminho até lá fora, você pode falar com Johnson Nash para continuar a quest. Após sair do hotel você pode falar com o Deputy Beagle ou, se Beagle morreu, com Johnson Nash, para continuar a quest. Em ambas ocasiões, ele lhe pedirá para encontrar um novo xerife para Primm. Há várias opções para você escolher: * Sergeant McGee e Rangers da NCR. * Meyers, um ex-xerife encarcerado na NCR Correctional Facility. * Primm Slim, o robô encontrado no Vikki and Vance Casino. A NCR A NCR é uma opção para tomar o controle de Primm. Para pedir a assistência deles, fale com o Lieutenant Hayes no acampamento da NCR na ponta oeste da cidade. Ele irá dirigi-lo para o Major Knight do Mojave Outpost. O Mojave Outpost fica ao sudoeste de Primm, ao longo da estrada e no topo de uma colina. No caminho para o outpost, você pode pegar a rota seguindo a estrada, na qual você encontrará dois condenados caminhando em direção ao Nipton Road Reststop. Ao passar pela Nevada Highway Patrol station, você pode ser atacado por alguns raiders Jackal que reivindicaram a estação como uma base. Você também pode desviar pelo lado oeste da estrada, que resulta em contros com alguns feral ghouls e radscorpions, ou pelo lado leste, através das giant ants e bark scorpions. Com um Barter de nível 20, você pode convencer o Major Knight a enviar um esquadrão adicional para Primm, para ajudar a garantir que a rota de comércio irá funcionar normalmente. Se você não puder convencê-lo, você pode fazer algum trabalho para o outpost afim de convencer Knight a mandar algum reforço para a cidade. Uma vez que você retorne a Hayes, ele irá afirmar que o esquadrão está pronto e a NCR está preparada para aceitar a posse de Primm, com o Sergeant McGee como o novo xerife. A cidade finalmente irá ser segura e estará recebendo mais suprimentos da NCR, mas como resultado, os impostos serão maiores. Nash, o qual será encontrado no balcão de sua loja, estará vendendo mais armas, munição, e itens de cura por preços maiores. Mr. New Vegas também mencionará o novo prefeito em seu segmento de notícias. Meyers como Xerife A NCR Correctional Facility é ao norte de Primm, no lado leste de uma montanha adjacente à rodovia. A instalação é controlada pelos Powder Gangers, com Dawes como porteiro. Há ao menos dois modos de entrar: * Você pode pagar 100 caps a Dawes. * Se você está em situação de hostilidade com eles, terá que matar cada Powder Ganger. Meyers se manterá neutro e irá fugir da luta. Você pode vestir uma roupa de Powder Ganger para evitar uma luta no bar, mas Dawes, que fica do lado de fora, ainda irá tornar-se hostil se você aproximar-se. * Outra maneira de entrar é esgueirar-se ao lado da porta, quase atrás de Dawes, roubar a chave dele, e entrar quando o status mostrar "hidden". Você não será penalizado, e essa é uma boa maneira de entrar sem pagar nada. * Você também pode entrar na instalação usando os anexos da prisão. Caminhe ao longo da cerca à direita da entrada até que você esteja em frente à porta de um deles, aperte o botão de entrar e 'teleporte' para dentro. Após entrar na instalação por qualquer meio que seja, fale com Meyers, e conte a ele que Primm precisa de um novo xerife. Ele irá lhe contar que precisa de um perdão da NCR para servir como xerife da cidade sem quaisquer problemas. Enquanto isso, ele estará esperando próximo à entrada da cidade. O perdão pode ser concedido pelo Major Knight no Mojave Outpost fazendo uma das seguintes opções: * Convencendo-o com um Speech de nível 30. * Subornando-o com 200 caps. * Estar em bons termos com a NCR. Ao receber o perdão, você deve falar com Meyers (dentro de Primm) antes dele começar a trabalhar como Xerife. Com a cidade de volta ao normal, Johnson Nash retomará seus negócios em sua loja. Com a ausência de impostos da NCR, Nash irá vender seus bens por preços mais baixos. NOTA: Matar o Major Knight antes de contar a Meyers que ele está perdoado resultará na falha da quest. Primm Slim Fale com Johnson Nash ou Beagle e pergunte se Primm Slim poderia ser o xerife. Eles dirão que Slim pode ser xerife, contanto que você o reprograme. Há duas opções na reprogramação dele: * Uma skill em Science de nível 30. * Usando três baterias de fissão e quatro condutores. Falar com o Deputy Beagle (se ele estiver vivo) após reprogramar Primm Slim irá completar a quest e os cidadãos irão deixar o Vikki and Vance Casino. Em conversas posteriores com o Deputy Beagle, ele demonstra sua insatisfação em ter um robô como xerife. Resultados Ao nomear qualquer um dos três possíveis xerifes, quaisquer condenados remanescentes dentro do Bison Steve Hotel serão mortos instantaneamente. O Courier pode retornar ao hotel com segurança e pilhar seus corpos. Os outros condenados por volta do hotel (tal como na montanha russa) não são afetados. Estágios da Quest Salvando Beagle Deixando Beagle morrer Anotações * Uma vez que essa quest é finalizada, um grupo de desertores da NCR irá aparecer no Vikki and Vance Casino. Uma vez que você se livrar deles, o cassino irá retornar aos negócios. * Se você não tiver desarmado ou removido as minas da ponte após colocar a NCR no poder da cidade, Sergeant McGee, o novo xerife, irá caminhar sobre elas. * Falhar essa quest fará com que alguns NPCs declarem que Primm é agora parte da NCR. * Se você falar com Manny Vargas em Novac e conseguir fazê-lo dizer a você o que ele sabe sobre Benny usando o perk Confirmed Bachelor antes de fazer o check de Speech nível 40 no Deputy Beagle, você irá perder a opção de fazer tal check. * Ao completar, qualquer condenado remanescente dentro do Bison Steve Hotel será morto instantâneamente. O Courier pode retonar ao hotel em seguração e saquear seus corpos. Os outros condenados em volta do hotel (como na montanha russa) não são afetados. Por trás da cenas "My Kind of Town (Chicago Is)" é uma música popular composta por Jimmy Van Heusen, com letra de Sammy Cahn. Originalmente, era parte de uma partitura para Robin and the 7 Hoods, um filme musical de 1964 com vários membros do Rat Pack. Frank Sinatra tocou a música ao vivo várias vezes, e incluiu-a em quatro de seus discos. Existe um diálogo cortado nos arquivos do jogo, onde Meyers conversa com um pequeno grupo de presos próximo a ele, se você recrutá-lo para ser o novo Xerife de Primm. Neste diálogo, Meyers convoca-os para se juntarem a ele e formar uma nova força policial em Primm, chamando-os de "honoráveis e a procura de redenção", apesar de não terem "experiência com a aplicação da lei... pelo menos não no lado da aplicação." Bugs * Após completar a quest, alguns dos cidadãos de Primm, possivelmente incluindo Ruby Nash, tornam-se hostis e atacarão você. Eles podem ser assassinados sem causar uma penalidade de Karma. * Mesmo que você restabeleça Meyers como xerife da cidade, pessoas em todo o Mojave (incluindo os cidadãos de Primm) irão mencionar um desgosto na militarização de Primm pela NCR, afirmando que a cidade "se acovardou e aceitou a regra da NCR" e que "algumas pessoas farão qualquer coisa para se sentirem seguras." ** Um problema similar pode acontecer se você colocar a cidade sob controle da NCR, mas eles irão comentar sobre o novo xerife ao invés da NCR. * Meyers pode se tornar hostil se você entrar na prisão de maneira violenta, independentemente se Meyers for atacado ou não. * Powder Gangers podem não te atacar nas proximidades da NCRCF mesmo se você não estiver vestindo um uniforme da gangue e for hostil com eles. * Se você completou a quest "I Fought the Law" ajudando a NCR a tomar controle da instalação, Meyers ficará preso em um conversa infinita de "Goodbye", falando como se a NCR ainda estivesse invadindo, mesmo se eles mataram tudo e a quest estiver completa. Você poderá avançar a quest. * Major Knight não terá nenhuma opção relacionada ao "Perdão" de Meyers. Você pode apenas discutir o controle da NCR com Knight. (possível solução: evite todas das discussões da NCR) * Primm Slim pode não falar com você se você adquirir a Vance's 9mm submachine gun. Se você pretende reprogramá-lo para torná-lo xerife, pode ser melhor fazer isso antes de adquirir a arma. * Seguindo a quest e esperando três dias, ao apostar no Vikki and Vance Casino e trocar fichas por caps, você receberá as caps e ainda terá a mesma quantidade de fichas. Isso pode ser repetido se dejesado. * Após completar a quest, apenas Beagle sairá do cassino, então ninguém irá patrulhar a área do lado de fora. Isso é um erro de script no jogo em si e não pode ser consertado. Você não poderá comprar mais nada de Johnson Nash. Se você escolheu Primm Slim como o novo xerife, ele e Beagle sairão do cassino e Johnson Nash ainda poderá negociar com você. Se você escolheu a NCR ou Meyers, então você poderá perguntar a Johnson Nash como Primm está depois da quest, e então negociar com ele será impossível. Depois de alguns dias o cassino irá reabrir mesmo se todos os habitantes de Primm ainda estiverem do lado de dentro. Esse bug parece ter sido introduzido no patch 1.06 e não existe solução conhecida. * Às vezes, um loop pode ser feito ao perguntar a Beagle, quando ele ainda estiver sequestrado no Bison Steve Motel, sobre o homem com um terno xadre e ganhar 40 de experiência todas as vezes. de:Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann en:My Kind of Town es:Una Ciudad Como a Mí me Gusta fr:Mon type de ville pl:Mój rodzaj miasta ru:Город, который мне нравится Categoria:Quests de Primm Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout: New Vegas